The related background art known to the Applicant is the art of ball bearing assemblies and to the method of making the same, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,645; No. 3,998,505; and No. 2,127,149. The assembly and method of making the same disclosed and claimed in the instant application are distinctly different from the disclosures in those recited prior patents.